


【VIXX90】Treppenwitz(ABO-連載)

by N_J2111025



Category: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Summary: # CP 主90 微微拉車ALLN 黑暗向(?) HE# ABO世界觀 現實向 有路 人私生飯情節# 請勿上升真人
Kudos: 20





	1. Treppenwitz-C1

**Author's Note:**

> # CP 主90 微微拉車ALLN 黑暗向(?) HE
> 
> # ABO世界觀 現實向 有路 人私生飯情節
> 
> # 請勿上升真人

Treppenwitz

# CP 主90 微微拉車ALLN 黑暗向(?) HE

# ABO世界觀 現實向 有路 人私生飯情節

# 請勿上升真人

『當時應該那樣做才對的…….那一個瞬間我們所有人都後悔了。』

※

『男子偶像團體VIXX隊長N遭到私生飯綁架事件已經經過十一天，四天前因網路匿名論壇流傳的照片導致事件曝光，據本台深入了解，自一年多前簽售會上的過激粉絲誘發劑襲擊事件後，VIXX經紀公司公開承認組合隊長第二性別屬實為OMEGA自後私生騷擾便不曾間斷，目前警方正全力搜尋，也呼籲民眾目擊疑似嫌疑犯者立即舉證……』

一把抓過遙控器關上電視李弘彬看了眼難得都聚在客廳的成員把遙控器扔回沙發上，宿舍裡的氣氛可以說是沉重到不能在沉重，自於原因是什麼方才電視播報的新聞早已給出了答案。

車學沇被綁架了，而且已經過了十一天，他們連他是生是死都不曉得。

「澤運哥呢?」掃了眼客廳裡的幾個人，李在煥坐在電視對面沙發上眼神呆滯韓相爀在他旁邊拿著遊戲機玩但從關卡一直卡在同一關也看得出他心不在焉，金元植則是掛著耳機躺在另一邊沙發上，同樣的只有每個人都不發一語，直到李弘彬問了問題後李在煥才勉強抬頭看了一眼房間的方向:「……在房間不出來。」

「已經第三天了。」旁邊的韓相爀補充了一句，李弘彬順往房間的方向看去，輕輕嘖了一聲往鄭澤運的方向走去，還沒到門口就能感覺到裡面那充滿攻擊性的信息素刺激著自己的神經，也難怪客廳裡幾個ALPHA都不想靠近了，他這個BETA都覺得難受。

「哥出來吧，LEO哥!你總得吃點東西吧。」李弘彬皺著眉頭敲門，可裡面就是一聲也不應，鄭澤運已經把自己關在房間裡三天了沒見著人影了，車學沇出事後他們每個人都徬徨無措、同時也自責生氣，其中鄭澤運更甚。

行程全部取消後他們難得有機會長時間聚在宿舍、不如說是被關在宿舍，現在案件曝光後他們更是哪都不可能去，隨時可能都有狗仔在蹲點，公司更是被擠的水洩不通。

「不想出來就別管他了。」躺在沙發上的金元植拿下耳機起身，對著在鄭澤運房門前的李弘彬說道，他的臉上還帶著沒好的擦傷，是前幾天和鄭澤運打架造成的，沒給好臉色的金元植冷哼了聲起身往廚房走去給自己倒水一邊半自言自語的低咕:「現在才在後悔也太遲……」

說的是鄭澤運又或者自己...也可能是指......他們全部的人。

2018.05.04、距離現在十二天前……

回歸期成員們本來就容易因為大大小小的事情有摩擦，而這次是車學沇半被迫公開第二性別後的第一次回歸，不管是他本人還是團隊公司每個人都多帶了一份緊張，去年簽售會的意外讓他們都還存著陰影，尤其是事主車學沇。

出道以來媒體對車學沇性別上的質疑從來沒有斷過，有人說看過他用抑制劑，或者在休息室裡噴灑掩飾信息素的噴霧劑，也有人發消息說買到他入職公司的個人資料，但流言在多也是一直沒有確切性的證據。

直到一年多前一場粉絲簽唱會，保全似乎有疏忽、沒發現有惡意粉絲帶著違禁的誘發劑噴在手帕上，在握手時趁著車學沇沒有戒心突然往他臉上捂，這種誘發劑只對OMEGA起得了作用，即使馬上屏住呼吸，高濃度的誘發劑還是讓車學沇僅僅吸入一點就瞬間渾身發熱癱軟，用掩飾劑掩蓋掉的OMEGA信息素頓時爆發出來，弄得現場一片混亂，最後只能被迫終止簽唱會。

那次事件後他們修整了好一段時間，尤其車學沇更是個人行程全部喊停，過了一個月好不容易事情平靜了些，公司才公開承認車學沇確實是一位OMEGA但表示這並不影響他在整個團隊裡的身分，公司和他們本來打算做公開承認後按照以往的模式走下去。

不過他們還是想的太美好了，即使他們內部並沒有什麼變化，但對外來說一個偶像從BETA被爆出其實是稀有的OMEGA可以說是一件大事。

在這個社會上OMEGA數量偏少，並且既定的被賦予ALPHA附屬品和生育的象徵，甚至很多成人影集大多都是對於OMEGA的描繪，對於大部分的ALPHA和一部分的BETA來說OMEGA的確是最好的性幻想對象。

而且大多數的人更認為OMEGA應該在性成熟後找一個ALPHA標記，因為刻板印象中OMEGA不該在大庭廣眾下賣弄風姿，所以一部分惡意的人也就理所當然的去騷擾這些自願暴露在公眾面前的明星OMEGA。

其實車學沇一開始並沒有想到會有這麼大的變化，其實他們大多數的粉絲是沒有變的，唯一不一樣的大概只有會提醒他要多小心，讓他不要晚上自己出門，甚至還有一個可愛的BETA女粉絲說著:『學沇歐巴!星光會保護你的!』

這話還引起似乎是一群拿著大砲相機金元植男粉的共鳴、一群低沉的聲音再另一邊大喊到。

『學沇哥!我們也會保護你!』

『我以後不看元植哥啦!改飯你了啊學沇哥!』

『N哥!我愛你!』

粉絲一個接著一個的喊著，車學沇笑的摀著嘴彎下腰，一部分是覺得粉絲可愛一部分是感動於星光沒有因為他隱瞞而憤怒。

但是、反彈和惡意總還是會存在，車學沇不是沒有收過惡意的禮物和信件，但數量明顯比之前上升不少，沾有不知名黏稠液體的玩偶、各式言語騷擾的信件，網路上也是惡評不斷、罵他是婊子賤貨的、造謠他跟公司高層有一腿的，甚至說他是團體的公廁，車學沇不得不承認他看見這種評論時心底還是會抽一下……確實他因為生理上的問題確實會需要成員們的暫時標記緩解，但也僅僅只是讓他們咬後頸注入信息素的暫時標記罷了，他和弟弟們並沒有更多逾矩的舉動，唯一的例外……只有他的平生知己。

但也就只有那麼一次，是在他分化的時候，青澀懵懂的少年，遵循身體的本能渴求著親近的ALPHA，鄭澤運同樣受到他信息素的影響，在他第一次發情時他們就做了，但之後車學沇一直都是用著抑制劑度過發情期。

車學沇認為鄭澤運應該是不喜歡他的，至少並不是愛情的喜歡，那次......或許就真的只是受到發情OMEGA的信息素影響導致的意外，他們還是很好的朋友，也就只能是朋友而已……

第二性別公開後車學沇也不少在公司、宿舍附近遇到私生飯，公司趕了好幾次人，那些人終於沒有在那麼光明正大，但車學沇私下偶爾還是會感覺到莫名的視線。

他不想讓成員擔心，於是讓公司不要和成員多說，網路上的惡評他也裝作看不見，要成員們放心，他不會有事，不會因為這樣就倒下的，他可是VIXX的隊長啊。

車學沇是早在他們出道前就分化的，代表很看重他，但也正因為如此他反而曾勸說過車學沇放棄，OMEGA在偶像圈子裡太難了，作為代表他認為車學沇足夠出色，絕對是這一期練習生裡出道的首選，但作為一個看著車學沇成長的長輩他又有其他的擔心，但最後黃代表還是尊重了車學沇的決定。

而做出這個決定的車學沇並沒有讓代表失望、車學沇一切都做得很好，好到幾乎讓黃代表忘記當初自己因為車學沇是OMEGA而想勸說他放棄的事情，直到簽售會上誘發劑的件事情爆發，這件事才又被正視起來，但這麼多年了VIXX也已經在偶像圈或者說演藝圈裡打下了基礎，大部分的粉絲並沒有因為這件事情而鬧著要車學沇退團，反而更多的是一直和公司請願不要讓車學沇退出團隊，VIXX六個人缺一不可。

缺一不可，就和以前一樣，粉絲們大部分也都支持他們，不會有事情的，一開始他們大家確實都是這麼想的，那些惡評和騷擾他們也都有猜測到，但他們卻不自覺得低估了這些變化長期帶來的影響。

本來車學沇“還是BETA”的時候很多他可以自己做的事情現在都不能了，比如晚上一個人出門，或者自己去和朋友見面，只要是自己獨自，公司就幾乎不允許了，因為危險。

普通一個沒有被標記的OMEGA已經夠危險了，更何況車學沇還是偶像一個公眾人物，他會是危險分子最好的獵物，最明顯的活靶，所以現在連車學沇晚上想去個超商都得要弟弟們陪，一開始他們還有著過多的熱情和使命感，但漸漸的人都是容易習慣又懶惰的。

不會有事啦、只是在樓下的商店，一點點路而已能有什麼事情。

這樣的想法隨著時間推移漸漸在他們心中扎根萌芽。

那件事情也是因為這樣才會發生的……

《 2018.05.04 AM 00:26》

在他們結束一天疲憊的行程回到宿舍裡，基本上早上已經一起待了整天的成員並不會在行程結束後還溺在一起，早就各自回房間有的休息有的做音樂有的打遊戲，也有一起出去吃消夜的。

車學沇是屬於洗完澡想躺回床上快點睡覺的那種，於是一回宿舍就去洗澡了，而後檢查起明日行程時他看了看日期發覺因為這些天太忙碌忘了自己的發情期，而且居然已經延遲了三、四天了，萬幸沒有在外頭發情期突然來，看來最近比較累也是這個原因。

想著該準備抑制劑放在身上備用，車學沇走到梳妝台櫃子拉開抽屜找備用的抑制劑，但當他拿出一盒十二支裝的抑制劑時墊了墊一倒...沒有了。

自己怎麼會犯這種錯誤，上次發情期來時正好在忙著錄製MV和準備專輯，天天沒日沒夜的，好像...是用到了最後一枝抑制劑，還想著要趕緊補貨，結果又給忘了，看來又要被經紀人哥罵了......

但車學沇也只能硬著頭皮打電話，比起在行程時出意外大不如現在被罵一罵吧，歎了口氣打電話給了經紀人，果不其然被唸了一頓，沒辦法車學沇只能使出他最常使的撒嬌，也不曉得經紀人大哥是不是因為車學沇是OMEGA的關係，每次就算罵人車學沇一撒嬌就揮揮手算了。

「對不起嘛哥，拜託了好不好？」

『阿西...我跟你說學沇我真的沒空，你們明天七點要到電視台六點就得到美容室，就是我五點得到宿舍接你們意味著我四點要出門，然後我現在還在公司開會，我都不知道是不是睡公司算了......』經紀人劈裡啪啦的唸了好幾句總歸得到的結果就是他沒空讓車學沇自己想辦法：『你就下去附近藥局，那裡開到凌晨一點，快點去買就好了。』

「嗚...我知道了。」看樣子是沒辦法了，其實不是車學沇懶，就是自從第二性別曝光後老受到奇怪的禮物還被私生飯跟蹤甚至有一次差點被堵在巷子裡，這些都讓車學沇有陰影。

『好，快點買完休息了，記得找人陪你去不要一個人知道嗎？也不知道最近那些私生還沒有在附近打轉，要注意一點和成員一起去啊。』經紀人在電話那頭叮嚀到公司也不是不注重這些事，除了趕人真的過份的也過報警，一陣子後私生跟蹤算是消停了些，但他們都還是會囑咐車學沇晚上不要獨自一人出去。

「吶......」

『就這樣哥還要忙，記住一定找人陪你去啊。』掛上電話前經紀人又一次囑咐著。

「唉......」嘆了口氣車學沇把電話收起，他是想找人陪他去......但有人有空嗎...只要想到性別曝光後自己總是綁手綁腳的也連累其他人，抿了抿唇車學沇轉身出房間。

「彬吶......」車學沇第一個先去敲了李弘彬的門，過了一陣裡面沒有回應也沒鎖於是他推開們發覺他在和朋友打遊戲，似乎正在關鍵時刻，想著還是別打擾他車學沇退了出去。

接著他又去隔壁找金元植，但人忙著寫詞說剛好有靈感的，說沒空讓他去找鄭澤運，看車學沇一臉不情願噘著嘴站在旁邊金元植拿下頭上的耳機：「你找澤運哥陪你去吧，以前不都是他陪你的嘛...怎麼？你們還在鬧彆扭？」

偏偏金元植沒有說錯，但有一部份他是故意的，早看出這兩人鬧彆扭，尤其鄭澤運那是一個生一個人的氣就藏不住的性格，雖然不曉得這兩人為了什麼事情有心結但畢竟在回歸期還是快點說開來得好，金元植也是想製造點機會給車學沇。

他早看出來了，車學沇喜歡鄭澤運，也早就知道那兩個人的事情，金元植看的明明白白，車學沇本人都是一點也沒有自覺，鄭澤運那邊也幾乎是一個狀態。

有時金元植總會不自覺得妄想，車學沇分化那晚...如果他早十分鐘回宿舍，陪在車學沇身邊的或許就不是從睡夢中醒來的鄭澤運...而是他，車學沇喜歡的或許...也會是自己，但現在想想也沒有甚麼用處了，車學沇喜歡的永遠只會是鄭澤運，但就算是這樣車學沇能得到幸福自己也能放下心...只是這兩個大哥平時看來可靠這方面卻總讓人不省心。

「元植真的不能陪哥去嗎？」車學沇不死心的抓住金元植的手臂，但人卻狠心的抽走轉過身。

「去找澤運哥吧N哥，他會陪你去啦。」

被金元植趕出房間後車學沇噘著嘴站在客廳，回宿舍前李在煥和韓相赫就說要去吃牛小腸直接走了，於是車學沇想著打兩人問能不能順便帶，但他們說藥局是反方向，要去買的話得繞路而且太趕了他們才剛吃完：『藥局不就在樓下旁邊嘛，哥找在宿舍的人一起去買一下啦。』

沒辦法車學沇只好硬著頭皮去找鄭澤運，敲了門沒有回應，他推開門裡頭鄭澤運半躺在床上看手機，看見開門的是他瞥了一眼：「有事？」

「我…抑制劑沒了，沒注意到。」車學沇站在門邊抓著門板，鄭澤運的樣子不用想也知道是還在生氣，其實也沒什麼大事，就是回歸期大家都比較敏感，因為鄭澤運因為頭痛找不到藥擅自出門買了頭痛成藥，事實上也沒出什麼事，但車學沇還是唸了他兩句他，在回歸期不應該隨便亂跑需要藥的話可以找經紀人或是應該早點準備不要給大家添麻煩，口氣有些苛責，兩人一來一去就起了爭執。

「所以?」頭也不回的繼續看著手機，鄭澤運自剛剛一眼確認了來人後就沒正眼瞧過他。

「……能陪我去嗎?」硬著頭皮車學沇還是開口了。

「呵…怎麼不去找經紀人?」顯然鄭澤運是搬出幾天前的事情了。

「找過了……哥說他沒時間，所以請我找你們去……」

「那是你早該準備的。」

「不小心忘了……」

「難道是我要你忘的?」鄭澤運一直用著當時車學沇回他的話堵回去，他和車學沇說他沒注意到頭痛藥沒了，當時對方也是這麼說的“沒注意到不是理由，是我讓你沒注意嗎?”

「不是……」

「記得自己說的吧，回歸期不要給別人添麻煩。」鄭澤運冷言冷語的回應，甚至說出以前在車學沇第二性別還沒被公開時因為車學沇沒空管好身體，導致意外發情期突然來，鄭澤運獨自去幫他買抑制劑被人看到過，甚至在那時傳出有女友的緋聞，雖然後來用並不是購買抑制劑並且沒有交往的對象壓了過去，不過還是鬧了一小段時間: 「不要這種小事情都要煩我去找別人。」

鄭澤運說完轉頭繼續看著手機，似是不想多跟她說一句話了，車學沇也沒法，的確自己前幾天是因為神經緊繃話說的難聽了些明明鄭澤運當時很不舒服的，但自己事後明明道歉了啊......可鄭澤運似乎不打算就這樣氣消。

「他們...也說沒空......對不起...我自己去好了。」

車學沇抓著門板半自言自語的嘀咕著，鄭澤運也不知道有沒有聽到，可大概是真的不想理他了，扁了下嘴退出去關上房門。

結果浪費那麼多時間還是沒人願意陪他去，車學沇想放棄了，其實最近他也能感覺到成員們對於他是OMEGA的事情不如以前上心，畢竟都過了好一陣子風波也過去了，想想可能也是自己總太小題大作，反正藥局就是在附近而已也沒有多遠，自己快去快回就是，最近也沒怎麼感覺有人跟蹤了，沒辦法車學沇只好自己穿上外套戴著口罩出門。

※

幸好他在藥局打烊前的十分鐘走到了藥局，平日凌晨路上已經沒什麼人了，車學沇趕緊買了兩盒抑制劑備用，低著頭從似乎已經等不及關店的店員那把裝在黑色塑膠袋裡的抑制劑接了過來，道了聲謝接著轉身小跑步出藥局：「謝謝。」

「啊!」車學沇走的急了些慌慌張張沒仔細看路站了大部分，推開藥局的門在出店面下樓梯時不小心撞上迎面而來的人，那人拐了一下跌倒了地上,車學沇驚呼的上前攙扶對方要是出了什麼事情可就麻煩了：「沒...您沒事吧？！」

「啊...，啊沒事沒事...啊嘶......」同樣戴著口罩帽子的男人揮揮手爬起來但腳似乎有些扭了。

「腳是不是扭到了？怎麼會這樣抱歉是我沒注意。」沒想到會出這事，現在回歸期一點小事都不該鬧出來，車學沇有些急，幸好那人並沒有打算追究的模樣。

「沒事沒事，還好小拐了一下不打緊......」

「這怎麼辦......」可車學沇總有些良心過不去，頻頻盯著那人的腳：「需要去醫院嗎？雖然我沒辦法跟您去但可以幫你叫車，車費我會付的。」

「真的沒事的學沇XI。」那人笑笑的按住車學沇的手制止了自言自語的人，車學沇愣了下抬頭和那人對上眼。

「欸？」眨了眨眼車學沇對不曉得的自己剛才是不是聽錯了，總覺得對方似乎喊了自己的名字，下意識的摸了下自己臉上帶著的口罩。

「我在電視上看過你，而且你的聲音很好認。」男人很快給出回答，自然而然的就像是閒話家常的語氣，看來也不像是粉絲或什麼的，就只是個看過他的人。

「是...是嗎？那那個您的傷醫藥費我一定會負責的。」不想有過多猜想車學沇點點頭表示理解，但時間晚了他想趕快處理好回宿舍，於是又跟對方談起醫藥費的問題。

「真的沒事，不過...不然你能幫我上去買個紗布和膠帶嗎，藥局要關了我剛剛是來買東西的。」拒絕了車學沇的提議，那人反而這麼拜託到車學沇，藥局有一小段台階，現在似乎不方便爬樓梯，車學沇當然沒有拒絕，連連點頭在藥局鐵門拉下來前買了紗布膠帶出來給男人。

「這裡沒錯吧？」車學沇說著把買來的提袋遞給對方,並且阻止了那人要拿錢給自己的動作：「不用、不用了，算是我給你的道歉。」

「......學沇XI真是善良，那我就接受你的好意了，不過......學沇你能再幫我一個忙嗎？」那人抬眼盯著車學沇瞇眼似是笑了笑。

「......怎麼了嗎？」

「就是我腳還是有些疼，能不能扶我去我的車那，就停在路邊、很近。」那人不好意思的說著指了指不遠處公園旁小路邊停著的車子，車學沇低頭看見對方還微微掂著腳畢竟是自己的過失，而且也不是什麼無禮的要求。

「當然沒問題，畢竟是我不小心撞到您了。」車學沇說著便上前扶住對方，那人似乎是因為腳拐到中心傾向一邊往他這裡靠過來，為了能好好扶著人車學沇讓他把手跨在自己肩膀上一手提著東西一手扶著人問到：「車子是在那邊嗎。」

「對的學沇XI往那邊，就停在那邊的路上......」男人指引著方向半靠著車學沇的身體和他一起往車子方向走去，心跳漸漸加速。

車學沇一心想著快點回宿舍，完全沒有發現到他攙扶的男人在他看不見的地方，嘴角不自覺地上揚微微喘著氣，不是因為奔跑、不是因為感冒，而是因為興奮。

男人低著頭被帽緣遮擋的眼神不停往車學沇纖長的脖頸看去，流連忘返的盯著後頸處那塊光潔的肌膚，幻想著咬住他腺體注入信息素時的快感，光是想著身邊的人衣服下的柔韌身段和美妙的軀體，他就忍不住吞了吞口水，男人勾著車學沇肩膀的手指尖不經意的滑過對方胸口的衣料...再近點...衣服下面......還想要更近。

我們的學沇......往那邊再往前一些，終於...終於等了這麼久，你就要成為我們的了啊...小學沇。

「這輛車嗎？」停在男人所指的箱型車面前車學沇停下腳步轉頭看著扶著的人。

「是的就是這輛車，那走吧......我們學沇尼。」男人點了點頭站直了身體，挎在他肩上的手滑了下來，卻是順著他的背脊直接摟住了腰肢。

「什...什麼？」這才感覺到不對勁，車學沇有些慌張的轉過頭想閃躲，卻沒想到突然眼前的廂型車門被拉開，從裡面竄出了另一個人影，嚇得車學沇直直後退卻撞上了身後的男人，低頭一看發覺對方剛才一直掂著的腳已經沒有意思異狀。

被騙了......

車學沇身後的男人在對方撞上自己後直接從他身後圈住了他，手裡拿著手帕直直捂住車學沇口鼻，車學沇一驚手裡的塑膠袋啪的掉在地上，有了上一次握手會上不好的經驗車學沇更加敏感馬上屏住呼吸，但仍舊掙脫不開男人的手臂只能抓著對方的手臂掙扎：「嗚!嗚嗚嗚!」

這時車輛裡另外的人也下了車，就算車學沇能憋氣但人怎麼可能不呼吸，過不了多久車學沇就因為吸入一點手帕上沾染的迷魂藥頭腦開始暈眩，而那些男人便輕鬆的壓制住漸漸開始昏沉脫力的車學沇，轉身把他塞進車廂裡，碰一聲的關上車門。

半夜了無人煙的公園小路，關上車門有些破舊的黑色廂型車，大搖大擺的駛去，沒有任何人看見。

※

甚至連在宿舍裡的成員都不知道車學沇不見了，整整一晚，他們甚至不知道車學沇出去了......

是直到一早經紀人來敲他們宿舍的門讓他們快點準備時才察覺不對勁，車學沇呢？還在睡嗎？平時都是車學沇先起來開始一個一個叫起床的，今天經紀人哥都來了他卻還不從房間出來。

已經整理完的韓相赫眼看沒時間了，自動就往車學沇房間走去，敲了敲門得不到回應乾脆直接推開門：「N哥我們要遲到了你老人家別睡......」

結果話都還沒說完韓相赫就打住了口，眨著眼看向房內......沒有人，車學沇有折被子的習慣，床鋪上還是整齊的，像是已經整理好了，有或者是昨晚根本沒有動過。

「哥......不在？」韓相赫退出房間後轉頭回到客套對其他人說到：「 學沇哥去哪了？」

「浴室嗎？更衣室？」

其他幾人也覺得奇怪，在宿舍裏兜轉著找尋車學沇的身影，但繞了一圈還是沒見著人，最後大家聚在客廳裏看見經紀人哥已經開始著急的打電話一邊碎念著快要遲到了車學沇一早跑去哪裡了，但電話一搏打出去得到的卻是語音信箱。

「學沇...電話關機了？」經紀人哥放下手機看著客廳裡其他幾個人：「你們昨天誰和他去買抑制劑的？」

「N哥......昨天不是跟LEO哥你去買抑制劑嗎？」金元植想到自己最後讓車學沇去找的鄭澤運下意識的往對方那邊看去。

「我...我沒去。」鄭澤運也有些慌張，導致結巴的坦白他沒有去，甚至自己昨天和車學沇吵架了故意不理人，最可怕的是他想起來車學沇離開他房間的最後一句話......對不起我自己去好了。

「那你們誰和N哥去的？」金元植一愣轉頭看向其他幾個人。

「我...不知道N哥在我打遊戲時好像有進來一下...但我沒聽清......」李弘彬輕輕搖搖頭根本不知道發生了什麼事情，只覺得好像大事不妙。

「我們...說是反方向...讓哥找別人下去買。」最後剩下的李在煥和韓相赫想到自己昨天的回應不經有些自責，抿了抿嘴。

「那......誰和學沇哥去的？」看了看幾個人金元植不自主的搖了搖頭，沒人...沒有人去？

此話一出全員默默你看我我看你，卻只是換來一起沉默，經紀人一看狀況就知道不對勁，又惱怒又氣的扶著額頭：「阿西......」

「......哥？」

看著經紀人頭也不回的轉身離開宿舍門甚至用摔的摔上，幾個人慌慌張張的跟了上去發覺經紀人是跑到樓下管理室和管理員要求看昨天晚上的監視器。

監視器拍到了電梯裡帶著帽子口罩的車學沇下樓的身影，還有經過大樓門口出去的畫面，經紀人要求對方加快速度，畫面紀錄的時間從凌晨一點...兩點...三點，不斷的推進著但直到現在車學沇都沒有在出現。

哐當一聲，他們各自心裡都沉了一下，車學沇沒有回來......昨天出去後失蹤了一整個晚上......

「你們...先去車上等，我送你們去美容室。」深呼吸了一口氣他們感覺的出經紀人正在壓抑著怒火和慌張但他們每一個人都不敢說話，完蛋了......他們腦中只有這一個詞但每個人卻都像當機了一樣。

「哥？學沇哥他......」

「記住了N生病了臨時無法參與行程，LEO、今天你是代理隊長。」

《 2018.05.04 AM 05:13》

車學沇失蹤第四個小時。

Tbc


	2. Treppenwitz-C2

※

呼…呼…，這裡是哪?是誰?

黑暗中車學沇殘留著一點的意識，他被拉上車子時幾乎已經快昏了過去，迷矇中他看見了車上幾個同樣穿著黑色外套戴著口罩的人，剛才在藥局外被他撞到的男人已經走到前方的駕駛座，從後座拉他上車的人有兩個，一左一右的把他固定在中間，那些人彼此低咕著些什麼車學沇聽間塑膠袋摩擦的聲音，而後他的帽子和口罩被他們扯了下來，突然一雙放大的眼睛出現在面前嚇得他稟住呼吸一動也不敢動。

「我們學沇尼…耶波吶……怎麼瘦了這麼多唉一咕…這樣我們會傷心啊。」戴著口罩的人這麼自言自語著一邊捧著車學沇的臉撫摸，對於這樣的舉動車學沇只覺得怕，他想後退但身後又是另一個人，在他往後靠時直接摟上他的肩膀，車學沇只能盡可能的躲開他們的手，慌張地看著四周強忍著恐懼用殘存的意識顫顫地開口:「你…你們是誰?為什麼…為什麼要這樣?」

「學沇尼不是知道的嗎，你也一直說最愛我們了對吧?」男人撫摸著車學沇的臉頰，用拇指滑過他略顯乾澀的嘴唇，說著在車學沇耳裡幾乎是癲狂的話語，他們相信的，相信車學沇也愛他們，在耀眼的舞台上對著他們微笑說著愛他們，那個愛他們的車學沇現在只是太緊張了而已:「沒關係，很晚了我們回家吧學沇，在這之前就好好的……睡一下。」

那些人說著從塑膠袋裡拿出繃帶，正是車學沇剛才去幫前座開車的人買的，接著不顧車學沇的掙扎把繃帶纏到他的眼睛上，失去了視覺車學沇呼吸更加急促，似乎有人把手伸進他的外套裡，手機被摸了出去，接著他聽見手機被關機的聲音，剛剛吸入的藥效漸漸發作，隨著路面不平微微的癲波越來越昏。

他會被帶去哪........明天還有行程啊，要給經紀人哥罵了，成員們發現他不見了怎麼辦會擔心嗎……會擔心的吧……

※

「哥!N哥呢?」

今天一整天無論是在電視台又或者採訪後台，他們全員都失了平時的興致，一個個無精打采，無非就是一直惦記著失蹤的車學沇，他們多麼希望車學沇只是鬧情緒跑去公司又或者別的地方，但他們心底都暗暗知道的這絕對不可能，只是他們更不想去想像車學沇是出了事情。

一當他們團體的經紀人一出現在待機室全員馬上都站了起來，但在對方凝重的表情上他們都知道似乎並沒有好消息。

「收拾收拾，下午的練習先取消了，先回公司。」

經紀人沒有多說明什麼，只是吩咐了他們而後轉身離去，幾個人互看了幾眼也沒有多餘的動作，紛紛收拾好自己的東西往停車場去。

平時在車上總是吵吵鬧鬧的成員今天卻是異常的寂靜，連下班路上遇到外頭的星光也僅僅只是微笑了下揮揮手，似乎有粉絲看出他們心情不好，以為是因為車學沇生病了他們擔心，還在喊著要他們轉告車學沇快點好起來。

看著前方平時坐在副駕駛座的位置空蕩蕩的，他們每個人心裡都不好受，車學沇去哪了…到底去哪了，事實上一整天裡他們心底早就各自浮現出一個可怕的念頭，車學沇是被綁架了，但彼此都不想承認也沒有人先提出這個想法，他們只是不想面對現實，但……現實總是會血淋淋的擺在你面前。

當他們被叫到公司辦公室看見幾個掛著電視劇裡常見的刑警吊牌的人就知道大勢不妙，公司可不像是什麼電視劇的拍攝景點。

「先來對一下證詞吧、最後一次見到車學沇是在什麼時候?」其中一位刑警拿著紀錄簿面對著他們幾個人提問到，而他們一下子都還無法接受這個事實，紛紛愣在原地，甚至李弘彬還忍不住打量了下四周抱著一絲這是在開玩笑的希望開口:「這…該不會是隱藏攝影機吧?N哥躲在哪嗎?」

「如果不是隱藏攝影機你們就會知道不該讓他一個人半夜出去嗎?!」說話的是坐在會議桌另一頭一直沉默的黃代表，拍了下桌讓室內瞬間安靜下來，他們似乎從沒看過代表這麼生氣過讓每個人都哆嗦了一下低下頭:「都坐下，好好回答。」

幾個人面面相對，發現這似乎完全不是玩笑，戰戰兢兢的坐了下來，他們得到了最殘酷的現實，刑警打開了筆記型電腦公式化的詢問:「其中誰是最後一個見到車學沇的?」

「學沇哥給我們打過電話…時間是……凌晨十二點……三十四分。」韓相爀說著拿出手機確認了通話紀錄。

「……應該是我。」這時鄭澤運低著頭默默開口:「時間...差不多也是那個時候，我們…吵了一下……然後他就出去了。」

「時間上差不多，管理室的影像是零點四十五分，車學沇去藥局的路程約五分鐘，路口監視器有拍到他經過的畫面，但是最重要的藥局門口的監視器卻壞了，我們判斷為人為破壞，藥局似乎沒有注意到監控壞了，昨晚值班的店員確實有看過被害者樣子的人，但並沒有看到其他人只說了被害者在買完抑制劑離開後過不了兩分鐘又跑進來買了紗布膠帶什麼的，這些畫面店裡櫃檯的監視器又錄下。」

「所以……」幾個人吞了吞口水不曉得這些代表什麼，紛紛緊張的盯著來辦案的刑警，刑警則是調出另一個監視畫面，是有些模糊的巷口，他指著轉彎處的鏡子說到:「犯人把附近的監視器都弄壞了，只有這裡漏掉，本來應該是拍不到畫面的但犯人和車學沇的身影卻意外被鏡子反射到，照的不清楚但你們應該認得出來。」

畫面中確實是車學沇，即使戴著帽子口罩但相處了好幾年的人他們不會認錯的，但是為什麼......畫面中的車學沇卻像是扶著身旁的人往巷子那端走去的模樣，不像是被脅持強迫。

「這並不稀奇很多誘拐綁架一開始都不是強迫的手段，更多是誘騙。」刑警似乎看出他們的疑惑而和他們解釋道，收起了影像他們開始談起了其他事情，現在並不清楚綁架車學沇的犯人有什麼目的，若是為了錢應該很快就會聯絡上公司或者家人，依照車學沇是公眾人物情況下聯絡公司是比較有可能的。

但現在最讓人擔心的一點就是犯人不是為了錢，而是為了他本人才綁架，他們都知道這是最危險的:「被害者是OMEGA吧，於去年公開第二性別並且持續受到私生飯粉絲的騷擾，警方這邊必須老實和你們承認……很危險，我們不曉得瘋狂的粉絲會做出什麼事情，另外現場附近找到了似乎是車學沇遺落的東西。」

刑警在電腦上叫出了一張照片，一袋黑色的塑膠袋裡面裝著兩盒抑制劑......是車學沇常用的牌子，而後刑警也給出了他們不想聽到的回答:「上面檢驗後確實採驗出沾有車學沇的指紋。」

車學沇去買抑制劑了，他們記得車學沇說他的發情期應該要來了但好像推遲了幾天，因為備用的抑制劑沒了所以才去買......他的抑制劑掉在了路邊…發情的OMEGA沒有抑制劑……

《2018.05.04 PM 9:27》他們確確實實的得知車學沇是真的被私生飯綁架的訊息。

※

「嗚……」艱難的睜開眼睛，車學沇迷迷糊糊的撐起身子，看著四周……這裡是哪，他怎麼…在這，他應該是去買抑制劑然後他遇到奇怪的人……不對這裡是?!

回過神來車學沇慌張的坐起身身體還是有些發軟，四周沒有窗戶只有兩扇門，自己躺在一張直接放在地面鋪著白色床單的床墊上，光線有些昏暗、整間房裡除了床鋪沒有其他家具雖然牆壁看起來有些老舊但房間裡並不髒亂反而收拾的很乾淨，床邊甚至擺著一隻和他節目上曾經擺過一模一樣的巨大泰迪熊玩偶，而且他在天花板角落看見了似乎是監視器的東西，但最讓車學沇感到顫抖的卻是床對面正前方的牆面上。

是照片、很多…很多VIXX的照片還有他的照片，有像海報上的雜誌上的新聞報紙上的，但他們團體的照片全部都有了一個共通點，那就是除了自己以外的成員全部都被剪掉了，又或者是臉被用油性筆給塗掉，車學沇挪了下身子想下床，一動卻感覺身上有些不對勁，低下頭他發覺自己本來穿著的衣服不見了，取而代之的是一件寬鬆的白色連衣裙，這才感覺下身不太對勁……他們連自己的內褲都脫了，一陣羞恥感湧上心頭，車學沇忍不住拉了拉裙子的下襬。

『咿啊___』老舊的門被推開發出的聲音奪回了車學沇的注意力，他連忙回過頭只看見那扇漆黑的門後探出一個人頭，接著那人和他對上眼時慢慢的瞇眼勾起嘴角走進房間，而他身後一路跟進了另外四個人，他們的共通點就是都看著他笑得燦爛。

車學沇本能的感到害怕，空氣中飄散的陌生信息素味道讓OMEGA不安到極致，現在的狀況他不可能再自欺欺人，他是被綁架了、被一群瘋了一樣的私生飯，車學沇現在的模樣就像是被逼到絕境的獵物，抓著床上的被子遮掩住自己盡可能的往後退直到貼到牆壁無路可逃:「為…為什麼要這樣?拜託…放了我這件事就…算了好嗎?」

「小學沇再說什麼啊?我們好不容易才見面的啊。」從聲音車學沇認出那是他在藥局前撞到的男人，他說著走到了床邊爬上床，車學沇被嚇得直直後腿逼到了牆角，那人卻強硬的拉過車學沇摟到懷裡不顧對方慌張的掙扎。

「我們可是最愛你的人喔，你的那些成員算什麼，我們五個才是最愛你的。」

車學沇瞪大雙眼，完全不能理解眼前這些人在說什麼，只是顫抖的搖著頭，但對方卻笑著摀住他的嘴，其他幾個人也靠了過來，有人拉起他的手親吻有人摸過他的大腿，有人撫過他的線體，在信息素的壓制下車學沇一動也不敢動，只有眼眶裡蓄滿了淚水，而那些人卻還故作柔情的抹去他的眼淚，不顧車學沇的反抗扳過他的臉吻上他的眼角。

「別哭啊不怕不怕、放心吧學沇尼、我們會好好疼愛你的……今天開始你就是我們的妻子了。」


	3. Treppenwitz-C3

綁架他的那些人似乎真的像是瘋了一樣，車學沇已經沒有辦法把他們當作所謂粉絲他們就只是單純的瘋子，從一開始抱著一點希望他們能住手，如果只是這樣車學沇想他或許還能原諒他們一時犯下的荒唐錯誤。

但不是那樣，不是衝動、不是不小心他們所做的一切一切都在透露著，他們想這麼做很久了，甚至在他們的言語中車學沇得知他曾經收過的奇怪禮物和瘋狂的信件有好一部分是出自於他們之手。

當他們激動的對他說著有多愛他時，讓車學沇感受到的卻不是欣喜，過於瘋狂扭曲的愛意，已經變質到不能被稱之為愛。

「學沇知道當時你承認自己是OMEGA時我們有多開心嗎？我就知道啊，我們學沇那麼可愛...一直都覺得你一定是OMEGA的啊，果然我沒有猜錯。」男人說著興奮的捧起車學沇的臉頰，車學沇看著那人的雙眼突然回想起了什麼......一年前的簽售會，在那口罩後的那雙眼睛......因為誘發劑讓他被迫發情現場一陣混亂兇手也逃之夭夭抓不著人，但那雙眼睛車學沇一輩子都忘不了。

「是...是你。」

「學沇記得我，你記得我!」而男人卻不感覺自己帶給車學沇什麼樣的壓力反而沉醉在車學沇回憶起他的事情而感到興奮：「果然學沇是愛我的，哈哈哈哈呼...呼我的小寶貝，乖老婆過來讓我好好疼疼你......」

瘋瘋癲癲的男人粗喘著氣就想抓住車學沇的手腕就要壓倒床上。

「什…什麼?」對於男人口中的話感到不可置信車學沇搖著頭想躲開男人推開他們，可不曉得是不是藥效還沒完全退去，他感覺一點力也使不上，陌生ALPHA的信息素壓制讓車學沇精神崩潰，更不知道他們是在說什麼胡話:「我...我不是你們老婆。」

「我們很擔心學沇啊，我們學沇這麼漂亮還沒有標記太危險了對不對?我們會好好標記你讓別人知道你是我們的。」男人說著手指滑過車學沇後頸的線體惹得車學沇一陣打顫直直搖頭，連忙抬起手捂住自己的後頸，這時旁邊另一個高瘦的男人像是想到了什麼對著其他人開口。

「不過五個人都標記的話會不會…對小學沇負擔太重了?」這人說的是事實，就算只是臨時標記在還沒完全代謝時又被標記的話，OMEGA體內殘留的信息素會造成衝突，甚至可能影響到精神狀況。

「怎麼會呢，學沇那麼愛我們對吧?」但那人的話沒有得到這些瘋狂人的認可，反而他們開始給自己找起理由，另一個帶著眼鏡的男人從側邊拉過他，一把摟住車學沇扯開他捂住後頸的手掌低頭埋在他的肩頭深吸了口氣，不顧車學沇僵硬的身子笑著舔了舔他的側頸。

「嗚...嗚。」車學沇一動也不敢動，渾身打顫像是被鬣狗逼到角落的獵物，然而這一副害怕的模樣在那些人眼裡成了楚楚可憐令人動容的樣子，另幾個ALPHA興奮不已，想要馬上把這個OMEGA變成專屬於他們的。

「等等對了，這值得紀念的第一晚，我們應該先拍合照才對。」其中有些微胖的高大男人說著從床上爬了起來打開他們走進的那扇門跑了出去，門後傳來上樓梯的腳步聲，過不了多久男人便拿著相機和腳架回了房間，一邊安裝著相機一邊喘著氣對著床上的車學沇說到:「學沇啊，以前我給你拍過很多漂亮的照片喔，要不要看?要不要看?」

帶著炫耀語氣的自言自語，男人擺好腳架把相機架好後拿出手機爬上床和其他幾人湊在一起，男人翻找著相簿裡的相片拿到車學沇面前，車學沇不想看但他們卻逼迫自己去看那一張張角度奇怪、又或者看起來特別像帶著性暗示的照片。

雖然那些是拍得很清晰又經過調色看起來確實宛如出自那些站姐站哥之手，但也沒辦法掩飾拍攝者是帶著什麼樣的心思在拍這些照片，車學沇本來就善於跳一些性感的舞蹈，還有粉絲總是說他的表情掌控的很好特別勾人沒錯，但也從沒想到會有人每一張照片都著重在拍他的腰臀，又或者之抓取他舌頭伸出來的瞬間。

幾個人照片看著看著還討論了起來，車學沇聽見他們在討論讓他用舌頭幫他們口交表情一定很性感，又或者猜測他柔軟的腰肢和大腿在做愛時能被折到什麼程度，他們似乎都看過自己在節目上表演劈腿的影片，那些私生飯像是看不見車學沇兩上的恐慌似的彼此討論的津津有味，那個拍照的男人還在一邊翻著照片，秀出一張穿著寬鬆衣服的車學沇在抬手時意外露出腰肢的照片炫燿著:「這張好不容易才拍到的呢，學沇的腰好細，趴在床上的話肯定兩手就能抓住。」

他說著眼神游移的往車學沇身上看去，剛剛幾人討論的熱烈都沒有特別注意他，現在視線突然聚焦在自己身上車學沇一驚，順著他們的視線想到現在自己身上只穿了一件白色連衣裙就不知所措，只能整個人抱著膝蓋縮成一團把裙擺往下拉想遮擋，然而這個動作卻更是挑起ALPHA的慾望。

他們紛紛吞了口吞口水，似乎大有直接把眼前的OMEGA衣服撕了拆吞入腹的意思，拿著手機的那人也不再看照片連忙爬起身去調整相機：「來，快點學沇要看鏡頭啊。」

設定好遠端操作男人回到床上，幾個人手忙腳亂的把車學沇拉到前面，平時不管是粉絲還是公司都稱讚車學沇的鏡頭感和表情管理非常優秀，但面對這種鏡頭車學沇根本無暇管理表情，只是一個勁的低下頭不想讓他們拍到自己的臉。

「小學沇頭抬起了來，這樣拍不到。」

伴隨著男人的聲音車學沇被人捏起臉頰被迫抬起頭，幾個人湊的很近鼻息幾乎都打在他的皮膚上，在反轉的鏡頭裡車學沇看見自己恐懼慌張的面容還有他們一個個......扭曲的笑容。

咔嚓一聲，就像是宣告著晚宴開始的號角，而車學沇則是怪物舉辦晚宴上的那道美味佳餚。

※

「嗚...不、不要，嗚嗯，不要這樣拜託。」即使腦袋還是昏昏沉沉身體也使不上力，車學沇還是盡自己所能的想阻擋那些在他身上摸索的雙手。

一個個即可許久的野獸根本不顧車學沇微不足道的反抗，那個曾經在簽售會對他用誘發劑的男人佔據了主導權，並且他似乎是這幾個人中的領頭人，幾乎沒什麼作用的連衣裙一下子就被推倒腰上，他的雙腿被輕易拉開，受到信息素和發情期將近的影響車學沇能感覺到自己的生殖腔開始分泌潤滑的液體，在對方把手指伸到他身體裡再抽出來時帶出了半透明的黏液。

「不要、不要!放開拜託放開我嗚嗚，不行...嗯啊。」車學沇胡亂揮舞著雙手，掙扎的想闔上雙腿，跪坐在車學沇腿腳的人立刻壓制住他的大腿配合著旁邊其他人把人壓在床上。

車學沇一動也動不了只能睜大雙眼搖著頭，淚珠啪搭啪搭的落下，他不曉得為什麼會這樣，他做錯了什麼，他明明已經很小心了，他不過是去買抑制劑...對了抑制劑......

他的抑制劑，他的發情期快來了如果沒有抑制劑的話他不曉得會怎麼樣，剛才東西似乎落在路邊了，這些人怎麼想都不可能會準備抑制劑給他......

車學沇的信息素已經產生發情期前的躁動，這些ALPHA不可能感覺不出來，不如說他們早就知道並且還在刻意的釋放信息素誘導車學沇的發情期快點到來，男人開始擴張即將接納他們的甬道，車學沇身體緊繃的不斷大腿根部抽蓄。

除了分化時的那一次他根本沒有和別人的性經驗，想像中的溫存沒有經歷，對車學沇來說現在的狀況反而上演的是一場殘酷單方面的洩慾，但那些男人卻毫無自覺。

「不...不可以，嗚......出去不要...」

「學沇也很想要對嗎，你的發情期要來了吧？不用擔心老公會幫你的，抑制劑什麼的不要再用了，之前啊我們看過報導OMEGA抑制劑用多了會不好懷孕呢，學沇可是要懷我們的寶寶啊......」男人無視了車學沇的話和表情，只是自顧自的擴張對方身下的入口後，旁邊的人則是一邊說著癡迷的揉著車學沇平坦的腹部想像著哪裡孕育生命隆起的模樣。

他們想要做的真的遠遠超出車學沇的想像，從一年多前就開始了，用誘發劑襲擊他到跟蹤騷擾禮物信件，甚至車學沇的手機也曾因為訊息外露受到許多奇怪的簡訊電話導致他被迫換了號碼。

但即使如此車學沇都沒有想像過自己會遇到綁架這種事情，本來以為在巷子裡被私生飯堵住已經是最嚴重的事情了，他明明不想讓其他人擔心的，因為這樣才裝作沒事的......現在這樣成員...父母...經紀人哥、黃代表和公司肯定都亂成一團了，外面呢外面怎麼辦他失蹤的事實會傳出去嗎？會不會對VIXX有什麼不好的影響。

車學沇沒想到自己在這種狀況下還能擔心那麼多，但他確實是腦子一片混亂，誰來救救他......

瞬間車學沇腦中想起了他的成員們，但很快的車學沇咬緊了嘴唇，他們嫌棄他麻煩......因為他是OMEGA所以麻煩，因為他是OMEGA還不多注意被人用了誘發劑被迫公開第二性別更是麻煩，出門綁手綁腳，舞台、演唱會、商演、電視台電台甚至在 宿舍附近而已都要多一分注意放在他身上，他知道他的成員們很累所以不想讓他們擔心的......

明明不想再給他們添麻煩的啊......

「嗯...啊啊，呃嗚...嗚...」

男人們紛紛解開褲子把腫脹的下身釋放出來，他的雙腿被人架住腫脹的性器頂端抵在剛剛被擴張過的入口，車學沇還在做最後的掙扎，一邊抽氣一邊求著那人放過他，但男人並沒有停下，只是自言自語的說著......終於得到你了我的學沇。

「出去...嗚...嗚嗚好疼不要......」

身體裡的硬物像是要把他弄壞一樣，男人找到了生殖腔的入口抵住那個尚未打開的入口挺入惹得車學沇一陣哀嚎，既不是發情期本來就幾乎沒有使用過的地方被這樣對待車學沇疼的眼淚又湧了出來，幾個人還一副憐憫他的模樣擦拭著他臉上的淚水。

「不哭不哭，我們學沇一下就不疼了，老公們好好疼疼你等下就舒服了。」幾個人說著分別用著前端已經溢出半透明液體的性器在他身上磨蹭，甚至有人捏過他的下巴把陰莖抵到他的唇邊要他舔，車學沇閉著眼睛瘋狂的搖頭但對方只是笑著捏住他的臉頰強迫他張開口：「學沇乖用舌頭...表情真棒比在舞台上時還要性感......」

幾個人各自在車學沇身上找尋發洩他們獸慾的地方，任憑車學沇怎麼哭喊求饒他們都沒有停下，反而還認為車學沇只是在欲拒欲迎。

「呃!嗯啊啊......」在一陣撕裂的疼痛過後生殖腔被強迫打開的車學沇腦袋已經什麼都無法思考了，好疼...好疼...為什麼他會遇到這種事情......

在昏暗帶著微微發黴味的地下室裡，被綁架強迫的OMEGA崩潰哭的昏天暗地，但卻沒有人在意...不是......他們在意......

但病態的把他說成是喜極而泣。

TBC


	4. Treppenwitz-C4

4

「在煥你怎麼又跳錯了？這是第七次了。」停下音樂鄭澤運轉頭看著李在煥問到對方，李在煥還有些慌神，發現被唸了所有人都看著他才不好意思的低下頭默默鼻子：「不是...因為N哥...一直沒有消息......你們說哥會不會...真的怎麼樣了......」

「不要亂說話。」打斷李在煥的話，李弘彬煩躁的揉亂頭髮走到一旁拿礦泉水喝，他們沒法冷靜，誰都不能就是現在看起來最冷靜的鄭澤運也只是在做樣子罷了。

離車學沇失蹤那晚已經是第三天，三天...能發生多少事情，車學沇的電話一直處於關機狀態，昨晚警方在一處廢棄的待翻新區找到了疑似綁走車學沇的車子，但也沒有新的進展了......

他們都害怕車學沇是不是回不來了，迷茫自責和無力感交織在一起讓幾個人都像是一碰就炸的火藥，現在只是彼此壓抑著不去點燃那個導火線。

警方和從現有的線索和公司以前收到的各種東西資料對比下，推斷車學沇有極大的可能是被瘋狂的私生飯給綁架，也是在那時候他們才知道，原來車學沇一直持續的收到很多惡意禮物和騷擾信件，之前換電話的真正原因是因為電話號碼被私生飯買消息，從早到晚不停的對他發送騷擾簡訊，其中甚至含有許多恐怖的言論。

其中他們印象最深的是一個說一直在看著他的訊息，要車學沇一個人的話小心一點,說著要把他拖到巷子強姦的言論，而後車學沇確實被私生堵在箱子裏過沒錯，即使他們並不曉得巷子裡的那個私生飯和發那封訊息的人是不是同一個。

他們只記得那次車學沇的反應確實很激烈，那個粉絲看著車學沇是很激動，雖然沒做出任何傷害車學沇的舉動但確確實實把人堵在巷弄裡，不曉得是不是想要和車學沇合照，拿著手機可能因為情緒過於激動話都說的不清。

那次他們是晚上一起去附近的燒烤店，車學沇下樓後發現忘記帶手機就讓他們先慢慢走自己回去拿手機，沒想到只是滿了幾步落單就剛好遇上私生飯，幸好成員們都只在前面一點的地方，聽到車學沇的聲音馬上跑了回來。

那時當他們趕回來時只看見車學沇抱著頭蹲在地上哭的不能自己，一瞬間幾個比較衝動的差點捲起袖子直接就要和那人打起來，後來是那人不斷道歉說自己真的只是想要簽名才沒有真的鬧大爆，那個私生飯後來請公司處理了，沒有做出什麼實質傷害頂多就是做個警告。

而後他們回到宿舍，一半真心一半為了緩和氣氛，他們還笑車學沇太誇張了，人家只是想要簽名照，雖然是私生但也不到傷人，車學沇卻表現的好像那人拿著刀架在他脖子上一樣，卻不曉得車學沇當時收過這麼多恐嚇訊息。 

『如果...是瘋狂粉絲綁架哥的話...那N哥活著的機會就很大了對不對?』

在聽見警方推斷犯人身份的消息時李在煥第一個反應過來，這些天他們一直擔心被綁架的車學沇會不會遭遇不測，但一聽可能是遭到粉絲綁架，即使是瘋狂粉絲但至少......是因為喜歡......但在這樣想到的同時他又懷疑起這樣的感情還能被稱作喜歡嗎...並且很快的被他們一直詢問轟炸而告訴他們搜查消息的經紀人就否定李在煥的想法。

『確實...警方和公司也是這樣推斷，至今公司或者學沇家人都沒有收到任何勒索判斷是私生飯綁架的機率幾乎是90%了，但...不要太樂觀，不要忘了學沇是OMEGA、綁架他的私生飯很可能做出很多可怕的事情，最能想像到的......性侵犯、性暴力，強迫標記，一切都有可能，學沇確實很大的可能性還活著，但...無可避免的一定會留下創傷，就算回來了......算了你們這件事打住吧，讓警方和公司處理。』

之後經紀人那邊不管他們怎麼問一直沒和他們說有什麼新發現，為了不把事情鬧大，還有很多合約已經簽下去的表演需要履行，他們的行程除了少了“生病”的車學沇以外還是沒有變化，但心態上總歸不可能保持著平常心，練習時一直分心出錯的，早上醒來下意識的喊車學沇，吃飯時總是會多出一份不說也知道是準備給誰，最明顯的就是他們即使聚在一起也失去了歡笑聲。

「......學沇的事情，我們在這裡想也沒有用，做好自己該做的吧。」沉默了一陣鄭澤運總結了一句話，他們什麼都做不到與其胡思亂想不如...相信車學沇沒事......他會回來的，鄭澤運也清楚自己根本自欺欺人的成分大於其他，但他也只能這麼做......

不去多想，再想下去他們很快會分崩離析。

「......如果那時候我和學沇哥去就好了。」在鄭澤運轉身回去重新播放歌曲前，一旁坐在地上的金元植卻抱著頭悶悶的說道，他太後悔了......一直壓抑的怒氣幾乎被鄭澤運剛才那句做好自己該做的事給惹毛。

自己該做的，那鄭澤運又做好什麼了，他們又做好什麼了，如果真的都做好該做的那車學沇現在還會好端端的站在他們面前而不是像現在一樣不知道去哪了生死未卜。

金元植悔恨著，自己那時候就不該想著給他們兩個製造機會讓車學沇去找鄭澤運，在知道鄭澤運因為和車學沇鬧矛盾而對對方說重話、不過是陪車學沇去樓下藥局這樣的小事都不願意，金元植火就竄了起來。

不止鄭澤運、其他幾個人都一樣他們根本不了解OMEGA在社會生存有多危險，更何況車學沇還是公眾人物，藏都沒得藏的活靶，金元植因為自己妹妹也是少有的OMEGA所以一直很重視，但因為知道車學沇喜歡鄭澤運才不表現出自己喜歡車學沇，甚至刻意的在避開他只是默默的保護著。

他希望車學沇能幸福，即使鄭澤運總是像不把車學沇當一回事，但金元植也清楚他的個性只是當作鄭澤運不善表達又沒有開竅，卻沒想到這會成為他犯下最大的錯誤。

如果在車學沇來找自己時他就陪他去買抑制劑那這一切都不會發生了，為什麼...為什麼當初車學沇分化時在他身邊的不讓他而是鄭澤運，明明...明明自己更能保護好車學沇的：「呵...做好該做的，那你都做了什麼？」

面對金元植的質問鄭澤運沒有回答只是低著頭不發一語，鄭澤運知道他根本沒臉抬頭，比起戴著耳機根本沒注意到車學沇要出門的李弘彬，讓車學沇找其他人一起的韓相爀、李在煥，甚至現在對著他冷嘲熱諷的金元植都至少讓車學沇找別讓一起去只是那個別人正好是自己，只有他是唯一一個聽到車學沇嘀咕的說著那他自己去買抑制劑好了的人，但他卻沒有阻止而是因為一點微不足道的小脾氣而無視了這件事，反而轉頭關上燈睡覺。

他不敢想像在自己睡著的時候車學沇遭遇了什麼，甚至他這幾天只要躺在床上就輾轉難眠，腦袋總是浮現出車學沇前幾天畏縮的站在他門口求他的模樣，腦中不痛環繞著自己趕車學沇出去的聲音。

別煩我、別煩我、別煩我。

他對車學沇說過多少次的......別煩我。

「......你生氣也是對的，對不起。」鄭澤運百口莫辯他確實有錯，他從沒想到自己以為沒什麼微不足道的小事會造成這種局面。

這是三種性別中一直處於主導位的ALPHA常常犯的錯誤，世界對ALPHA仁慈寬容也就相對的把危險和苛刻加注到另一個性別上，這世界從來就是不公平的從出生起、分化那一刻很多事就已經不平等，OMEGA的發情期、容易受到信息素壓制服從，社會對OMEGA群體下人一等的刻板印象都是，一切都那麼不平等，但他卻用自己的基準去衡量了車學沇的處境，明明從一開始他們的天秤就已經傾斜了。

「你現在道歉又有什麼用......」金元植說著咬牙切齒，他平時除了在作品上面很少和人發生爭執但這次卻是衝動的起身一把扯住鄭澤運的領口狠狠瞪著對方，帶著攻擊性的信息素高漲讓其他幾人都緊張起來，紛紛想著是不是要找時機制止兩人，但金元植此刻攻擊性太強他們又不敢硬碰硬弄個兩邊都受傷，而鄭澤運卻一直撇著頭不敢直視對方。

鄭澤運這樣的動作讓金元植更是惱怒，怒氣、悔恨、擔心、害怕各種心情湧上心頭，甚至一開口低沉的聲音帶上了哭腔，說出的話卻讓鄭澤運瞪大了雙眼傻在原地：「為什麼......為什麼...學沇哥偏偏喜歡你這種人。」

「...什...什麼？你...說什麼，學沇...喜歡我？」

TBC


	5. Treppenwitz-C5

05

鄭澤運的反應既是金元植早就能預料到的也正是他最生氣的地方，一切都像是那麼理所當然，一直以來他都是那樣得到車學沇的關注，特別的對待，金元植早就清楚的認知即使他做再多努力也不會超過鄭澤運在車學沇心中的地位，甚至平齊都不可能，他從來就沒有得到那張競爭者資格的入場券。

但他總是會不斷的夢到車學沇分化那一晚的事情，在他半夜回到宿舍時從浴室裡傳來信息素交雜的味道，他的心哐當一下落在地上。

他不記得自己是如何邁開步伐悄悄走到浴室門外，或許他是想要確認，想要給自己一個完全放棄的打擊，而後他聽見了透過浴室沒有那麼完善的門板傳出來的呻吟聲。

確認了裡面的人正是他暗戀的對象還有那個在他暗戀對象心中似乎總是最特別存在的那個人

在那個時刻金元植就告訴自己應該要放棄了，在任何人都還沒發現的時候把這份感情藏起來，這樣對誰都好，退一百步來說兩人都是自己重要的哥哥，如果他們能有好結果，自己應該要祝福他們。

但是另金元植意外的是，鄭澤運沒有標記車學沇甚至他們並沒有交往，有的似乎緊緊就只是那一個意外的夜晚，這樣的情況讓金元植心中那還沒完全熄滅的火苗又不受控的燃起，他想壓抑自己的情意卻耐不住目光總是偷偷地跟隨，就像車學沇也總不自覺的想靠近鄭澤運一樣。

要說金元植為什麼看得出來，原因不過是因為他總看著車學沇，所以他發現了車學沇總看著的是什麼，他跟他一樣。

他隱藏著自己卑微的愛著車學沇，而車學沇也是一樣，而這之中最關鍵的鄭澤運呢?他是不知道亦或是因為不想面對所以欺騙自己什麼都不去想罷了，金元植不知道答案，而如今那個答案事實是如何好像也不重要了。

因為一切都來不及了。

※

「嗚...哈啊...呼......」睜開眼時車學沇看到的依然是那熟悉的房間，是的他居然已經用上熟悉這個詞彙，沒有陽光和時鐘的室內裡讓他連時間都有些錯亂，從那天之後到底過了多久都不知道。

現在沒有人在看來那些男人都出去了，微燒還在持續著明顯是發情期的前兆，從昨天昏睡前就開始了，車學沇醒來後的第一件事就是反射性的蜷縮起身子把自己縮在床腳用被子罩住，警惕的盯著唯一的那個出口。

挪動身體時感受到腳腕上冰冷地觸感，他伸手一摸，還是那副腳鐐，從第一次那些男人要離開房間時就銬在他腳上的，，鐐銬上的鎖鏈深深鑲進牆壁，鍊條的長度足以讓他剛好在房間和一旁的浴室活動。

那幾個男人真的是車學沇的瘋狂粉絲，除了性交時會有些粗暴甚至把他用髒弄傷，在其他時候他們更樂於把車學沇打扮整理的漂漂亮亮，每次事後一定會把他清理乾淨，打理頭髮，換上新的床單，和各式各樣的衣服，看起來都是新買來的，最多的就是一開始他身上穿著的連身裙款式，現在他身上的則是一件長度快蓋到膝蓋的襯衫。

「學沇起來了嗎？」

突然出現的聲音讓縮在床角的車學沇一驚的抬起頭，出現的是那個拍照的男人，男人手裡提著東西笑著走到床邊，脫了鞋子爬上床一手撫上車學沇的臉頰：「還疼不疼？我來給你上藥。」

車學沇的臉頰有些腫嘴角甚至擦破了皮，這些事昨天晚上留下來的痕跡，雖然這些人是瘋狂的愛著車學沇，但也確實是一群神經病，當車學沇反抗的激烈他們很快會焦躁的失去耐心，在他們心中的車學沇應該是那個溫柔乖順的OMEGA而不是在床上會拒絕他們的小婊子。

車學沇不止一次因為推開他們被暴怒的男人打，而最可怕的是那些男人還會在打完他後後悔不已的和他道歉發自內心的心疼著他身上的瘀傷，那讓車學沇感覺更可怕。

就像他被綁來的第一個晚上，只要回想起來他還是渾身發抖，那些口口聲聲說愛他的人認不清自己不過是在強暴他的事實，車學沇的反抗一開始男人還好聲好氣哄著讓他乖一點，而後發覺車學沇實在不消停，又哭又掙扎激烈的時候像是暴露了殘暴的本性一般抬手直直往他的臉上搧了一巴掌。

臉被打偏過去的車學沇頓時傻愣住，而那人情緒還在上頭一手扯住他的頭髮拉起來又摔回床上，來來回回好幾次都快把車學沇弄暈過去，雖然因為撞在床墊上並沒有造成太大的傷害但對OMEGA來說面對發怒的ALPHA本身就是無比可怕，這個曾在簽售會上對他用誘發劑導致事態變成這樣的男人似乎是幾個人中的領導，他捏住車學沇的臉強迫他抬起頭惡狠狠的咬著牙：『別給臉不要臉小母狗。』

車學沇嚇得一動也不敢動，眼眶裡蓄積的淚水打轉著看來楚楚可憐，一旁拍照的高大的男人也都忍不住湊過來擦去他臉上的眼淚:『我們學沇乖...不要怕，只要你乖的話我們不會生氣的啊。』

『嗚...嗚嗚。』他是真的不敢反抗了，好疼、渾身都疼，被撕裂的下身、腫起來的臉頰還有身上掙扎留下的各式挫傷，車學沇不是接受了他們而是他除了順從別無他法。

「那傢伙下手真狠啊，我們學沇漂亮的臉怎麼這樣了。」 經過幾天的時間，車學沇大概知道了那幾個人分別是怎樣的人，帶頭的是那個就是在簽售會上那個失蹤的犯人，他自己本人也承認了，並且沾沾自喜，而現在面前這個人似乎是做職業站哥的，他提著藥箱坐到他床邊，把縮在角落的車學沇拉出來抬手摸了摸他的臉頰。

車學沇哆嗦了下輕輕撇開眼不敢直視他，那人倒是沒有很惱怒，在五人裡面這人是脾氣不算差的一個，只是他的興趣和其他人比起來更讓車學沇害怕。

男人喜歡錄製影片，不管是強暴他的時候、幫他換衣服打扮的時候還是他睡著的時候，如果車學沇醒來發現身邊擺著相機第一時間就是跑過去關上並且把剛才錄下的東西都刪掉，車學沇根本不敢想像那個人相機裡的東西如果流傳出去會怎麼樣即使他每次都盡可能的低下頭來，但熟悉一點的人一看就能看出來。

影片被刪除後站哥也不是說很生氣，其實車學沇刪掉的也僅僅是他睡著的影片罷了，其他的或許早就被拿走，在他們第一次單獨相處時車學沇就鼓起勇氣問過對方，是不是把影片發上網了。

雖然不確定是不是謊言，至少他得到的是否定的答案。

『影...影片，不...不要發出去...拜託。』車學沇扯著被單遮掩住才剛留下斑斑痕跡的身體，他都沒想到他居然能夠在被強迫拍攝完性愛影片後的下一刻馬上意識到應該要怎麼做才能阻止最糟糕的事情發生，他甚至不敢求他們不要拍，只求他們至少不要發出去。

背對著車學沇看著電腦欣賞回味著剛才床上車學沇模樣的人聽到聲音回過頭來，見車學沇小心翼翼求著他的模樣馬上起身走到床邊一把摟過消瘦的人兒拍著他的背像是在安慰一般說著的卻還是讓他絕望的話： 『我們學沇不要擔心，這只是我們之間的小情趣啊，怎麼捨得讓別人看你呢，學沇只要有我們疼就夠了。』

被站哥摟著的車學沇下巴靠在男人寬厚的肩膀上，男人抱的緊他無法掙脫也沒有要掙脫的意思了，背對著男人他的目光落在眼前那台持續運作著的電腦上。

畫面裡的他身上穿著像是他們桃源鏡打歌的改良韓服，也是這些人不曉得從哪裡弄來的，本應該穿戴整齊筆挺的衣服卻被扯的凌亂，他的雙手被腰上的布條綁著壓在頭頂，領口大開的露出底下帶著一點一點紅痕的肌膚，還有被蹂躪到紅腫的乳尖。

畫面裡他像是失了魂，被男人拉開雙腿打開的壓在兩邊，ALPHA粗壯的性器抵著還合不攏的肉穴一下又頂了進去，他緊閉雙眼悶吭了兩聲，發現男人似乎架設了相機他慌張的逃避側過頭，但卻被男人捏著臉頰強迫轉了回來，他還記得那時被眼淚模糊的視線前是漆黑冰冷地鏡頭咔咔的運轉，然後現在他從哪個鏡頭裡的畫面看見了當時狼狽不堪的自己。

「好了這樣沒問題了。」仔細的幫車學沇上完藥，站哥收起藥箱放到床邊，先走但時間其他幾個人都不在，是他享受的和他們的小可愛獨處的時光，他早就已經安排好今天他們應該要做甚麼事情，車學沇看著對方從帶來的背包裡拿出一套新衣服就知道今天的裝扮遊戲又要開始了，而他就只是男人手裡那股無法反抗的芭比娃娃。

做職業拍手好幾年的男人以前從來沒有想過自己會如此沉迷於一個人，以往他也有不少喜歡的偶像，但車學沇是第一個讓他幾乎無法把鏡頭移開的人，因為把拍攝偶像作為職業他也會接許多代拍工作，兩年前第一次拍攝車學沇的原因就是受人委託，而那也是他第一次違約。

謊稱相機失靈把當天拍到的照片全部自己留了下來，其實他也不知道自己會瘋狂的原因，但確實是看著車學沇在台上的模樣和唱著愛情奴隸意味的歌時他移不開目光。

想讓他做自己的奴隸。

從那時候開始只要有車學沇出席的活動他都會跟去，甚至也跟其他一些VIXX的站哥有一些交流，雖然他們大部分是RAVI的粉絲，更多的是崇拜和覺得RAVI帥氣，和他的情況完全不一樣。

他想要的是把N壓在身下、綁在床上，聽從自己的話換上他夢裡的那些服裝，拍攝許多只屬於他們的影片，他能想像到的...各式各樣。

光是看著對方跳舞的影片幻想他都能自慰到高潮，修長的大腿夾在他腰上會是什麼觸感，有些低啞又甜膩的聲線呻吟起來會特別好聽對吧。

他不只一次幻想那漂亮妖嬈的BETA躺在他身下扭腰呻吟，即便男性BETA沒有那麼容易受孕也想讓他懷上自己的孩子。

車學沇被人用誘發劑襲擊的那一場簽唱會他也在現場，並且鏡頭從沒有從車學沇身上移開的他他錄下了全程。

所有人亂成一片時他也非常擔心他的學沇受傷，但在那濃烈的OMEGA信息素爆發出來時他已經無暇思考，接著身高優勢透過大砲鏡頭他清晰的看到車學沇潮紅的臉頰和緊皺的眉頭。

OMEGA......他腦海中的性幻想對象居然真的是OMEGA，曾經他也想像過，網路上也有不少這樣的謠傳，他也曾是那些幻想謠傳的發言者其中一員，如今一直認為是空想的東西突然變成現實,瞬間他心裡激動的做不來任何反應，就只是透過鏡頭看完了全程，直到車學沇被帶到後台混亂的現場平靜下來，工作人員紛紛開始進行疏導離場，這時他才回過頭去看現在已經空下車學沇方才坐的位置。

他知道他想要的是什麼了，也知道應該怎麼做才能撫平心中的躁動。

「學沇，你說我們今天拍什麼主題好？」

tbc


	6. Treppenwitz-C6

6

從他們吵架那天後，一切又再度崩潰了，一直製造的平靜假象在帶頭的鄭澤運不管不顧的把自己關進房間後，他們已經沒辦法再冷靜的等待。

焦躁不安的度過每分每秒似乎是他們現在每個人必須承受的責任，其中最為嚴重的便是當初率先起爭執的鄭澤運和金元植，鄭澤運選擇封閉把自己關進房間，而金元植雖然沒有像他一樣搞自閉但那總藏不住的怒火依然明顯，只是針對性強了些。

他們的狀況已經幾乎發展到沒辦法繼續跑行程的地步，但公司沒辦法允許他們就這樣丟下工作，現在的情況繼續隱瞞實情偷偷追查才能將傷害降到最低，但他們都沒有想到接下來發生的事件會讓他們不得不過上暫時被禁足的日子。

起初是在推特粉絲圈裡流傳開的照片，他們之中先發現的人是韓相爀，或許是因為擔心所以他最近時常去看車學沇又或者VIXX的標籤，而在他看到那則推文時，那文章是才發上去沒多久的推文。

應該是一名星光發的文章，內容很簡單說自己在一個匿名論壇看到的照片覺得很像N歐巴，不過看不清楚大家就偷偷幻想一下吧kkkkk

照片確實很不清楚，又是半側面畫面中的人眼睛被布條綁了起來，雙手被綁在胸前蜷縮在床上，發佈的人看來並不像有惡意，而像是普通愛幻想的粉絲，畢竟他們曾經做過愛情奴隸那樣的概念，在車學沇公開第二型別後是更常被賦予這樣的幻想，對一些有著特殊興趣的粉絲群更是，但這並不造成實際的傷害，畢竟作為公眾人物還是偶像這樣的職業這些事情也是早有預想，他們看到了平時大多也只是笑笑帶過並不會特別在意。

只是現在的狀況和平時天壤之別，畫面中畫質很差又模糊的照片就算是跟了他們很久的星光可能也看不出所以然，但他們卻是切切實實的知道車學沇已經失蹤好幾天的人，所以韓相爀在看到照片的那瞬間手抖了一下，手機直接掉在地面。

他不可能認不出來，那個朝夕相處了多年的哥哥，那個幾天前因為他們的疏失被綁架現在依然生死不明的隊長......照片裡的人就是車學沇，他完全可以確認。

「爀兒?怎麼了?」這時從房間出來的李弘彬看見了客廳沙發上還愣著的韓相爀問了句，這才讓韓相爀回過神，連忙撿起手機又一次確認後截圖了原文並且把圖片存了下來，轉過頭有些磕磕巴巴的對著李弘彬開口:「彬哥我...我看到學沇哥了。」

「爀?什麼學沇哥?哪裡?」李弘彬一聽雖然並沒有搞清楚對方倒底是什麼意思，但還是焦急地湊了過去想知道答案，現在不管是什麼，只要是車學沇的消息他們都迫切的想知道。

「什麼學沇哥?!」另一個聲音介入兩人之間，李在煥在兩人沒有注意到的時候已經湊到他們身後。

「KEN哥?」

「相爀你剛剛說的是什麼意思?」突然出現的人讓兩人都嚇了一跳，但此刻李在煥臉上卻是帶著少有的嚴肅。

韓相爀吞了吞口水，也只能點頭把手機裡剛才儲存下的照片拿給兩人看，從他們和自己幾乎如出一轍的反應來看更加確認了他想法真實的可能性，甚至李弘彬只是愣了下便馬上轉過頭問他:「你這哪裡來的?」

「剛…剛才推特上。」

「推特?!」

「對…不過看起來…像是別人轉的，可能轉的人沒有想過這可能是N哥。」韓相爀說著找到方才截圖下來的那則推文，李弘彬看了只低咕了一句:「……論壇」

「……總之快找經紀人哥，還有那兩個人……先瞞著吧。」稍微思考過後李在煥做了這樣的決定，但對此兩個弟弟似乎還有些猶豫，擔心車學沇的心情他們每個人都一樣，尤其是裡面那兩個人比他們三個似乎受到更大的影響。

「你們覺得那兩個人現在看到這個會怎麼樣?」李在煥沉下眼皺了皺眉又飄了眼韓相爀手機螢幕上那模糊不清的圖片，深呼吸了口氣抬起頭看著他們:「絕對…會瘋掉的。」

咬牙這句話的時候李在煥全身都壓抑著顫抖，不只是那兩個人會瘋掉，他們幾個其實也只是處於發瘋的邊緣罷了……

「至少還是…在確認前先瞞著吧。」

三個人面面相覷最後同意了了這個作法，看著韓相爀手裡的那張照片，心底充滿了複雜的情緒，既希望是誤會一場，又祈求是找回車學沇的一絲線索。

「打給經紀人哥吧。」

※

車學沇不曉得自己剛才是不是昏了過去，即使在這裡他沒有以前那樣天天繁忙的行程，但車學沇卻一天比一天憔悴，才剛被折騰過的他身上還充斥著沒有清洗乾淨的痕跡，今天在屋子的人似乎比較多，他們一般待在樓上的房間。

他這裡就是個地下室唯一的入口就是那個相連的樓梯，他嘗試過打開門但門被他們從外面反鎖了起來，更不要說最大的問過是他腳踝上的鐐銬，而且唯一那個浴室也都沒個通風窗口，他甚至時常分不清日夜。

今天是遇上了假日所以他們才都聚集來這裡，前幾天除了剛被綁來的時候幾個人還是很少一起出現的，他們大多更喜歡獨自佔有車學沇，畢竟在他們心中床上那個人本來就應該只屬於自己，現在共享的狀況可以說是委屈求全。

早上來是帶著眼鏡高高瘦瘦的斯文男人和藥局外撞上的那個人，他們都不像是會做出這種瘋狂舉止的人，尤其是戴眼鏡的男人甚至不像是會看偶像明星的人，但就是這樣外表斯文或者是社會菁英階級的人在做出這些事情時反而讓人懷疑不到頭上，用著美好的外表掩飾著自己腐爛的精神。

那人時間並不多，車學沇從他們的對話中得知戴眼鏡的男人似乎是醫生職業，他匆忙的離開後沒有給車學沇打理乾淨，或許是因為沒時間，也可能是因為知道後面還有要來的人，確實在車學沇趴在床上失神不久地下室的門又被推開了......他哆哆嗦嗦的抬起頭看見了來人還是反射性的顫抖，來的人在五個人裡面是車學沇唯一在這之前就有點熟悉的...普普通通看起來有些沒精神。

年紀和他差不了多少的青年走進房間後拿下帽子，在對方朝自己靠近時車學沇馬上爬起身僵直著身體往角落縮，他身上太疼了，那個醫生和其他人比起來似乎很討厭他，只要那個人出現他身上總是少不了大大小小的傷，比起討厭正確來說是帶著一股輕蔑的情緒，又或者面對車學沇有著強烈的施虐欲，他不曉得為什麼討厭他卻又和其他人一起做出這種事情。

「...不行...不要了嗚嗚...不要了...拜託。」他一邊搖頭，挪動身體時身體裡沒被清理乾淨的精液順著大腿流了出來，米色的床單上沾染著斑斑污漬甚至帶著幾滴漸上去的血跡，是被那個醫生打的。

「別怕啊學沇哥...不對我們學沇，以前我們不是還會聊天嗎？」年輕人說著爬上床把角落裡的車學沇拖了出來，捏著他的下巴左右端詳，眼睛腫了嘴角也破了皮還帶著瘀傷，想想之前來的是誰也不意外青年輕笑了聲放開了車學沇，馬上車學沇就往後退了些但一下子又被人攬回身邊：「學沇哥這麼害怕的樣子沒想到還真挺不錯的。」

「......為...為什麼？你...為什麼在這...」低著頭車學沇好不容易憋出這句話，青年他說認識也算是但應該稱不上是熟人，這個青年在他們宿舍附近的超商打過一陣子工，做的都是大夜班以前他們如果半夜才收工時常會先去一趟便利店再回宿舍。

在對外車學沇還被認為是BETA時青年就已經在那打工了，而本來就比較熱情的車學沇自然也和他聊過幾句話，還知道青年是在準備考大學，曾經也給過祝福他順利的話，甚至青年還稱讚過他們的舞台表演，就是很普通的那種欣賞。

後來不久車學沇被爆出是OMEGA的事情被迫休息了一陣子幾乎是足不出戶，那段時間也正好是青年考試日期附近，在車學沇修整好，又一次去到哪家便利店時青年早就不再那打工了，甚至他還問過那裡的店長，得到的只是青年已經辭職一小段時間了，當然這件事情車學沇也並沒有特別放在心上，在他心裡青年也就是一個萍水相逢的人罷了。

面對車學沇的問題那人默不作聲的轉過頭來盯著他許久，接著車學沇突然被他從後面扯住頭髮被迫抬起頭，那人看著他的眼神裡有著一股深深的失望感，他不曉得為何對方會露出這種表情，比起迷戀著他的站哥，眼前的青年以前並不像是會把他當成戀愛對象喜歡的人，或許是至少在他是BETA的時候……

「我很失望啊學沇哥，曾經…我很崇拜你的。」青年冷笑了下開口，一手扯住車學沇的頭髮晃了晃，另一邊扯開了他胸前襯衫的扣子探了進去，順勢一用力把人壓到了床上，車學沇驚慌了一聲手才剛舉起來就被人抓住按回床上，甚至還沒掙扎就被對方搧了一巴掌那人冷冷地說到:「再動就把那裡的東西全塞到你下面。」

TBC


	7. Treppenwitz-C7

「嗚…嗯…」此話一出車學沇果然馬上停了下來，只是緊緊抿著唇垂眼不敢看他，這房間裡雖然整理得乾淨他們也買了很多奇奇怪怪的道具放在這裡，當然都是被拿來用在他身上的，車學沇都幾歲的人了當然知道那些是什麼，按摩棒跳蛋拉珠之類的都是基本，還有些手銬皮鞭和誘發劑，其中他最怕的就是誘發劑，不過他們似乎沒打算用上，其實也用不了他們用他的發情期也快來了，也可能是因為這樣所以他們才沒現在用上。

「真的……很可憐呢學沇哥。」青年說著一邊撫摸起車學沇的臉頰，盡是帶著些許憐憫的神情，他並沒有說謊他曾經崇拜過車學沇，對於一個BETA卻能做一群ALPHA的隊長，對於身為資質相對平庸的BETA也能在娛樂圈立足的這樣的車學沇有著欽佩的情感。

但在車學沇被爆出是OMEGA時，給了許多人衝擊其中包括眼前的青年，對於一個大學落榜數次住在窄小破舊的考試院裡半夜還要去超商打工的人來說當時車學沇曾經是他鼓勵自己的指標。

每次看見車學沇工作到大半夜回來，到超商其實買最多的也只是能量飲料或生菜水果，問過幾次怎麼都只吃這些得到對方苦笑的說在減肥，雖然他看起來一點也不胖，但作為偶像比普通人控管的嚴格的多吧。

他本以為藝人不近人但車學沇卻很溫柔熱情，就算真的很累的樣子還是會跟他說兩句，可能因為他來超商的時間總是大半夜，如果沒有他的成員一起來的話整間店基本只會有他一個客人。

曾經青年把車學沇當成努力的理想範本，他總是想著車學沇身為一個BETA本質上在各方面都會稍弱於ALPHA，但他卻做的比很多ALPHA還優秀，比如像是自己這樣的人。

看到這樣的車學沇他總是鼓勵著自己要更努力一點才行，但努力也不見得有回報，可能是他努力地不過也可能是他資質平庸導致，在上一次的考試裡他還是落榜了，考前他甚至把打工辭了努力讀書，最後海日沒成功，又一次的打擊讓他消沉了好一陣子，而也就是在那段時間裡車學沇被爆出是OMEGA的事情。

那個瞬間青年確實受到了衝擊，而後受到網路暗處論壇的流言蜚語洗腦，那時候不曉得多少傳言、小道消息在網路上天女散花般的炸裂開來，說車學沇上的通告全靠去和導演製作人陪酒賣身，而且公司高層的床早就全爬過一編，又或者他是被哪個金主包養，他們都有一個統一的針對方向，就是他們都不相信車學沇或者是OMEGA是清清白白一路靠著自身努力走過來的。

這樣子的想法在青年心中萌芽根生後，他心裡產生出一股濃烈的背叛感，現實中的失憶加上精神支柱倒塌造成的打擊讓他成為了網路上那些攻擊車學沇的黑粉之一，但比起純粹的攻擊，他又放不下當初對他著迷崇拜的心，漸漸的那股單純的崇拜扭曲變質，成了既覺得被欺騙又瘋狂想證明車學沇還是他心中完美模樣的存在。

所以當他在匿名論壇裡受到了那奇怪的私信邀請時才會只不過思考了幾秒就答應了對方，反正他還有什麼可以失去的呢。

反正他什麼都沒有。

「為什麼你是這樣...你不該是這樣，真的很討厭啊......」

※

在他們通報經紀人那張似是車學沇的照片不久後推特上的照馬上被下架了，發佈的帳號也成為了封鎖狀態，警方聯繫到帳號的主人竟然只是一個驚慌的少女，堅定的聲稱她只是看到別人的圖片轉發完全不曉得照片是哪裡來的，甚至也不曉得為什麼一張照片會把她直接帶到警局。

一開始李弘彬韓相赫聽見找到帳號主還爭先恐後的也想去警局，被經紀人一把攔下，李在煥也勸說兩人冷靜不要張揚，現在他們若被記者拍到出入警局會有很多麻煩。

透過警方的追查從少女那找到一個私人論壇，論壇的層面很廣，從居家生活分享到各種專業知識甚至也有成人區域，當然其中有著各個粉絲群給自己偶像建立起的板塊。

而在板塊下又細分成許多項目，像是飯拍、剪輯、綜藝資源，週邊交流和創作等等。

少女的供詞解釋她偶爾去逛的VIXX版並不是很活躍的版，她是半夜進去剛好看見的帖子才剛發出不到十分鐘吧，因為標題寫著我的睡美人，本來還以為是什麼文章創作，結果點進去看到了這張照片，也沒有其他文字，有存圖習慣的她第一時間就留下了，並沒有想太多的少女只認為那是原PO不曉得在哪裡看到的或許是成人影集，甚至還留言詢問了，雖然說道這裡那麼少女覺得有些丟人，但為了清白還是一一交代，而後不出半小時她發現那個帖子被刪除了。

昨天她也只是因為突然想起才發到推特上面，而她在論壇看見這張照片時是兩天前......

「......彬哥。」推開李弘彬的方面韓相赫看見李弘彬連忙想切換螢幕畫面的動作，而在發現是他後才鬆了一口氣，看清李弘彬在找什麼時韓相赫反手關上門走進房間：「彬哥也不放心對嗎？」

「......我們誰都一樣。」李弘彬瞥了眼螢幕畫面裡面從經紀人口中好不容易套話出來的論壇，警察24小時輪班守著都還沒發現了更不要說他們，不過是沒辦法呆著什麼都不做罷了。

「但是...所以...至少學沇哥應該是還活著對吧......」韓相赫說實在很不安，雖然在團隊為中一直是團霸的存在，而且即使身為忙內也確實很有自己的想法和執行力，但總歸他這麼多年一直被哥哥們好好保護著，引導著，而如今他們有的不見有的把自己關起來有的崩潰有的和他一樣故作鎮定實則慌亂的不行，因為這一切是他們的放任而讓歹徒有了機會。

「不知道......不知道，相赫啊你覺得...如果遭受了無法承受的傷害後還活下來，那是真正的活著還是只是行屍走肉呢？」李弘彬知道他們所有人怕的除了車學沇回不來以外還有即時他回來了心也怕是早就死了。

「......但是，我想要學沇哥回來......」

「啊......我也是。」

「我們真的......很自私呢。」

Tbc


End file.
